


Training Session

by FairyHearts



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Dragon can tell something's going on between his Chief Of Staff and the Karate Instructor.
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece)
Kudos: 10





	Training Session

The transponder snail kept going off. Of course, he wasn’t answering again. Why would he? Thirty minutes of a training session found the chief of staff and karate instructor entangled in awkward positions and unable to keep their hands off each other. Who could blame them? They were young and in love and hormonal.

Normally Dragon didn’t worry too much, but he couldn’t find Sabo or Koala at all and with the size of the base they were using as a hideout, they could have been anywhere. If he had to hazard a guess, they were probably training again, on Koala’s orders. Sabo, he knew, would most likely be napping right now if he had his way. Most days Dragon thanked Koala for keeping his second in command in line. But today they were sparring and that was one subject Dragon would rather not touch. (He’d been unfortunate enough once to walk in on them and saw enough “touching” to last a lifetime.)

Sparring often brought a wilder nature out of the blond and anyone who knew her knew Koala was anything but timid and tame. Letting the two of them spar brought out a fire and a passion that their typical playful banter seemed to mask. Teasing co workers to the public eye and something much deeper when they were alone, Sabo and Koala had seemed, at least to Dragon, to have a perfect balance between their work and their private lives. But unfortunately, sometimes, that balance tipped in one direction more than the other. And if they were both carried away, neither of them would answer. Kind of like today, and that’s what brought Dragon to stand and watch them spar.

And he noted Koala’s strength as he watched a hard right hook as it swung for Sabo’s jaw and he smiled as his lazy Chief Of Staff dodged with ease and grace as he caught Koala off guard and captured her by the hips, flipping her onto her back on the mats. A familiar look as Dragon watched the cocky smirk that curled on Sabo’s lips as he trapped her, arms on either side of her, pressing into the mat, pinning her under him. And in that time he had just long enough to memorize her features in a single gaze and knew better than to hold it any longer than a moment, lest he risk a concussion courtesy of her right hook, or Dragon saying anything to stop them.

But thirty minutes was awful long for just a quick training session, wasn’t it? Dragon almost tasked Ivankov with going in to keep an eye on the revolutionary couple and make sure they were sparring and only sparring, but he recalled them being young and in love and decided against it. Shaking his head, Dragon finalized his decision and gave commands to another member of his Revolutionary Army. The instructions were clear and decision made. He didn’t need details. Dragon was in their shoes once before as well.

“Hack. Lock them in there.”


End file.
